


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Werevampiwolf



Category: The Incredible Hulk (Comics), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werevampiwolf/pseuds/Werevampiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of the Red Hulks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingsquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/gifts).



Once, there was a Man.  
The Man had a Daughter. The Daughter had a Lover. The Daughter adored her Lover, but the Man did not. The Man felt the Lover would never been good enough for the Daughter.  
One day, her Lover became The Monster. The Monster hurt the Daughter, and the Man was horrified. But the Man was also glad, because it would keep the Daughter away from her Lover. But the Man was wrong; the Daughter still pined.  
The Man vowed to chase The Monster, no matter how far he ran. The Man followed the Lover to the ends of the Earth and back. Eventually, the Lover outran the Man, and for a time, the Daughter and her Lover were happy.  
Then, one day, the Daughter fell ill. Her Lover and the Man worked together to save the Daughter, but they failed. The Lover went mad and ran, becoming The Monster again. The Man too went mad, but in a different way. The Man took the Daughter’s body and hid it away, where no one could ever find it, and begin to plan.  
One day, the Man’s plans were enacted. The Man had found the Devils. The Devils promised they could save the Daughter, for a price. The Man said he would pay any price to save the Daughter. The Devils used their magic, and the Daughter was alive again. The Man was overjoyed, but then a Devil snapped it’s fingers, and all the Man knew was pain. His entire body burned, and the Man felt himself begin to change. When the pain passed, the Man saw that he had become the Monster he so hated. The Man was aghast, and asked the Devils to explain. The Devils said that it was the price to save the Daughter. And then, with another gleeful snap of a Devil’s fingers, the Daughter too fell and began to writhe. The Man begged for the Devils to stop, but it was too late. The Daughter became a Monster too. The Devils merely told the Man-Monster “Be careful what you wish for.”

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the creation of the Red Hulks. I know I skipped over years of Hulk continuity, but the story isn't about him, or even Betty; it's about Ross. Also, the first story I've posted here. Seekingsquake inspired me to finally write this down, after being in my head for several years (it was better in my head). And this is basically the only type of story I can pull off.
> 
> To be clear:  
> The Man - General Ross  
> The Daughter - Betty Ross  
> The Lover - Bruce Banner  
> The Monster - The Hulk  
> The Devils - The Leader and MODOK


End file.
